A traditional waistband for an article of apparel such as board shorts often incorporates a drawstring waistband to secure the article to the wearer. Drawstring waistbands frequently utilize one or more cords traveling through and around the article. The cord can often be drawn or tightened to increase pressure on the waistband and reduce the circumference of the waistband, thereby securing the waistband to the wearer. A drawstring waistband is less bulky than a waistband featuring traditional securement components like snaps, hooks, or zippers. However, drawstring waistbands have a number of disadvantages including weak securement, minimal distribution of tensioning force across the waistband, strain on the waistband that weakens the waistband structures, and wearer discomfort.